the_fantasy_odysseyfandomcom-20200214-history
Shaina Storm
}}| }px]] |- ! colspan="2" style="background-color:#a47719; color:#ffffff;" | Biographical information |- | Nickname(s) | Queen of Ashes |- | Homeland | Elis, Greece |- | Occupation | Queen of Elis |- | Born | 1214 AD |- | Sigil | |- | Motto | From the Ashes |- ! colspan="2" style="background-color:#a47719; color:#ffffff;" | Physical description |- | Race | Elendili (Half Elf, Half Human) |- | Gender | Female |- | Height | 1.59 meters |- | Hair color | Flaxen/ White |- | Eye color | Pale Blue |- | Distinguishing Features | Her White Hair |- | Spoken Languages | Greek, English & Elvish |- ! colspan="2" style="background-color:#a47719; color:#ffffff;" | Family |- | Parents * Markus Mallory - Adoptive Father * Eldin Sunweaver (Storm) - Biological Father * Lyra of Elis |- | Siblings * Laini Torani Rose Storm * Thayn Achilles Solon Storm |- | Spouse(s) * None |- | Children * None |- | Other Family Members * Rose Storm - Great Aunt * Torani Storm - Honorary Aunt (First Cousin, once removed) * Seifa Theirin - Honorary Cousin (Second Cousin) * Hector Storm - Paternal Grandfather * Mistale Sunweaver - Paternal Grandmother * Achilles of Myrmidon - Maternal Grandfather * Kyra Spyros - Maternal Grandmother * Panos of Myrmidon - Uncle * Arista of Myrmidon - Aunt * King Dante of Midas - Cousin * Sansa of Myrmidon - Cousin |} "I swear...... Oh Gods I SWEAR with every fiber of my being, every breath in my body and scar upon my soul, I will take back what was stolen! I will not disappear into the night! I will become my enemies' very nightmares made flesh! I will not REST until I have their heads. Every.... Last.... One of them.” The daughter of the three great royal houses of Elis, Elysium and Myrmidon, Shaina was born as Auréle Mistale Kyra Storm, Princess of Elis, and daughter of Queen Lyra and Prince Eldin. She is also the granddaughter of Achilles and Kyra, and niece of Panos and Arista. She is also known as Shaina Lyra Mallory, Shaina Stormborn, and the Queen of Ashes. 'History' 'On the Last Day of Winter' Princess Auréle was born on the last day of winter, arriving earlier than expected for humans, though a little late for Elves. Her mother, assisted by her grandmother and aunt, brought the little princess into the world with relative ease. With golden hair and large blue eyes, she was truly a child of her mother's family, though she did wonder what her character would turn out to be. Named Auréle, in the spirit of the beautiful Elven names her mother had come to adore, as well as inheriting the names of her grandmothers. Despite her father's initial displeasure, it was agreed that she would carry the name Storm, as was her right by blood. 'Days in the Sun' The first three years of Auréle's life could not have been happier. She was the most cherished in the whole of Elis, with an adoring family around her. As soon as she could, she would giggle at the drop of a hat, something that always brought a smile to her parents' faces. And as soon as she could talk, she would at great length. Her parents were sure to take her to both Elysium and Myrmidon to see her family, and remind her that she was the child of all three houses. Though Auréle liked to travel to each place, she loved nothing more than when everyone would come together at once in Elis. She sorely lacked other children to play with, and so was always desperate to see her cousins, but also her aunts, uncles and grandparents. 'A Future Set in Stone' During the last summer of Elis, strange travelers came to the Palace of Elis. All of the family had come together when Lyra and Eldin welcomed their twins into the world, and had hoped to spend that time in peace. Visitations of stately matters had been postponed to later dates, but the guests from a foreign land were persistent on the matter, insisting they intended to see all of the family, and not merely the Royal House of Elis. The strangers revealed themselves to be the Sisters of the Shade, a subterranean people from the far off lands of Drakofel. There they told the families of an ancient warrior known in their tongue as Rutzma Drako or Hartwin Ritter by name. He was an infamous character, and not only possessed the loyalty of dragons, but blood also. The Sisters went on to explain that Torani, Lyra, Panos and their children, were all the descendant of this legend of Drakofel, and so too were known as the blood of dragons. They then presented each house with two petrified dragon eggs: 'One for the crown and one for the heir'. With Torani, Seifa, Lyra, Auréle, Panos and Dante receiving one each. The Sisters promised, that though for normal men and women the eggs would remain stone outside of Drakofel, and without a dragon mother, that for those of Dragon Blood, the eggs would birth real live dragons once placed into flames by their masters. As mysteriously as the Sisters had arrived, they left and were never heard from again. Naturally, the adults dismissed the legends as simply that, with no substance to it whatsoever. To the children, on the other hand, the dragon eggs had sparked their imaginations and their belief in such magic was as real as it could be. And they were each determined that one day they would give life to their dreams, and to their dragons.... 'The Swan Song of Elis' When she was only three years old, a great tragedy befell not only her family but the whole of Greece. One fateful morning, a mountain overlooking the beautiful capital of Elis erupted in an explosion of fire and smoke. The devastated was quick and merciless, descending upon the city as people were just rising from their beds. Auréle had been with her mother and Markus when the eruption occurred, and then with a battalion of close to a thousand soldiers, they were able to flee the city, heading as far away from the terror as they possibly could. The skies darkened, no matter how far they traveled, and it was clear that though Elis had been demolished into a ghost city of fire and ash, the rest of Greece, and also Europe, would be affected by the chaos that was unfolding. There was little choice for the survivors but to head into Arcadia, where they soon found a legion of the Arcadian army camped not far from the border. Lyra asked for some assistance given what had happened, and they were allowed it. Though the kindness was short lived. At the order of King Siro himself, the entire party of Elis were slaughtered, including their queen. Although too late to save his queen, Markus arrived in time to stop the attempted murder of Princess Auréle. He then smuggled her quickly out of the camp before they would be noticed, and headed off into the darkness. He then met with the men that had been left behind at the border, left to wait, though even they had not been sure for what, other than to look for survivors. They quickly learned of Siro's deception, and that their lives were in danger, especially Auréle's. Without further hesitation, they all headed north, and would keep heading north until they were far from Siro's grip. They owed that to their little princess. 'A Princess in Exile' In the months that followed the tragedy in Elis, there was only one this Markus and his fellows could do; head north and keep heading north. They sold everything they owned that would connect them with Elis and continued to travel, with the little Auréle in tow. 'Stolen Memories' Coming Soon.... 'In the Hands of Fate' Coming Soon.... '18 Years Ago...' Coming Soon.... 'The Heart of Justice' Coming Soon.... 'The Lost Scions' During her quest for justice/ vengeance, Shaina learns of the identities of the forgotten children of Greece. The heirs of the many great kingdoms that have now been swept away under King Siro's rule. She soon realized that she was not alone, and that there were many forgotten princes and princesses. Some were never intended to rule, but with the slaughter of the royal houses, they are all that is left. Whoa.jpg|Beniamin, Rightful Heir of Messenia JackHouston-outlander03.jpg|Nileas, Rightful Heir of Laconia 31.jpg|Proteus, Rightful Heir of Argolis Centurion01.jpg|Zenovia, Rightful Heir of Achaea 02-00870.jpg|Symeon, Rightful Heir of Epirus Ironclad-movie-kata-mara-5.jpg|Sotiria, Rightful Heir of Chalcidice PamBlack3.jpg|Kleio, Rightful Heir of Euboea 'Gallery' Little.jpg|Shaina as a child Shaina_(4).jpg|The little princess with the big grin Lyra and Auréle.jpg|Shaina with her mother, Lyra Mama.jpg|Shaina never truly recovered from her mother's death. ShainaRags.jpg|Unknown Exile Revelations5.jpg|The truth revealed. Shaina learns of her true heritage. 210_86.jpg|From the Ashes. Shaina in the old throne room of Elis. Tumblr_mjnq6s8FaP1qfu5fwo3_r1_250.gif|Dragon Eggs from Drakofel. Shaina and Auron.jpg|From Fire... The birth of Auron 210 264.jpg|Shaina holding her dragons; Auron, Theia & Litani Tumblr mbti6d9o2V1qzmiqro1 1280.jpg|Shaina & Dante drogon.jpg|Auron, Shaina's dragon. He is the twin of Dante's dragon, Virgil. Viserion 2x10.jpg|Theia, originally intended as Thayn's dragon. Rhaegal 1x10.jpg|Litani, originally intended as Laini's dragon. Tumblr_mj2n2u8MuL1qciu18o3_r1_250.gif|Auron, Theia & Litani. Auron telling them who's boss. Dante & Shaina Complete.jpg|In the Time of Dragons... Tumblr_mhv5cwluPo1rm4qs9o1_500.gif|Hearing their brother's call Daenerys.jpg|Queen of Ashes Shaina.jpg|Out for Justice.... Or Vengeance? Daenerys2.jpg|No Mercy... Unsullied.jpg|Shadows of Elis The Queen's Shadows.jpg|The Queen's Shadows Gold, Blood & Ashes.jpg|Gold, Blood & Ashes Sunset_on_Midas2.jpg|Sunset on Midas King_&_Queen_of_Midas.jpg|King & Queen Dante_&_Shaina_on_Midas.jpg|On Midas Dragonkin.jpg|Virgil with his baby siblings Shaina & Quranis.jpg|Incognito Quranis holds an audience with Shaina Shadows_of_Elis2.jpg|Shadows Descending Shadows.jpg|On the march The Shadows smaller.gif|Shaina's Shadows ready to wage war Tumblr_mju3agfaEq1qf2zyko1_r1_500.gif|Auron.... Leashed. Tumblr_mju2xrUM1Y1qf2zyko5_250.gif|Of Ashes Shaina & Auron SMALLER.gif|On the open seas, Shaina watches Auron enjoy the freedom of the skies, as well as learn the art of fishing Shaina & the Dragons.gif|Getting bigger, Shaina adoringly watches her scaly children. Dany2.jpg|Shaina converses with Quranis Dany.jpg|Ready for War Tumblr_lmmwqcWq4i1qaepp4o1_500.gif|Shaina confronts Dante over their family ties Tumblr_mdnsklmzfj1r00543o5_r5_250.gif|Who Will Rule?.... Tumblr_m6tabqNzbo1rax2g2o2_250.gif|Unexpected bond... Tumblr_m4axdfZ4Fm1qfv91lo8_250.gif|Secrets & Destiny Tumblr_lnhk36LGmZ1qbj6cco1_500.gif|Doubts... Tumblr_ln0mb2kBXw1qcq8w0o1_500.gif|Now or Never... 527790_499625720097671_1637229904_n.jpg|Shaina with Auron Dragons.jpg|Reclaiming what was stolen Category:Elendili Category:Female Category:Royalty Category:Elisian Category:Dragon Blood